That is how it is meant to be
by Lost Saiyan Leeketa
Summary: That was how it was meant to be. Sarah thought this as she watched the coffins being lowered into the graves. I am alone and just as scared as I was when they were alive.


That was how it was meant to be. Sarah thought this as she watched the coffins being lowered into the graves. I am alone and just as scared as I was when they were alive.  
  
Her journey to the Labyrinth had been over for a year now Three days ago Karen had suggested a ride through the countryside. Sarah being her leave-me-alone self refused. Karen Sarah's father and Toby had died when the car hit a bump and swerved into a tree.  
  
Sarah watched them bury the coffins until all that was left was three tombstones, the freshly turned earth and Sarah. The rain had started a while ago. Sarah was completely soaked, She didn't mind though. She liked the rain.  
  
Sarah wanted nothing more than to let the rain wash over her. Let it take her soul and steal her willing body. She silently commanded more and more rain. It would be a just ending. The rain to sooth her soul into death.  
  
After a while Sarah heard the unmistakable motor of a car. It stopped behind her and Sarah heard the car door open and footsteps.  
  
"Are you Sarah?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Yes" Sarah's voice was a monotone and she didn't glance behind her. The footsteps took the person closer.  
  
"I am your father's lawyer Betty Peterson. There is something that needs to be um… worked out with you. " Sarah finally turned around to the women. Long silver hair up in a loose bun with silver white curls cascading around a slightly winkled face.  
  
"What is it?" Curiosity had finally taken over her mind and loosened her tongue.  
  
"Well, it seems as if your father had an excessive amount of money that is left to you. Ill just need your signature and you can go home." Betty pulled out a clipboard and an umbrella and walked toward Sarah until Sarah could reach the pen.  
  
"What do you mean excessive amount?" Sarah asked curios yet again as she signed the form. Betty smiled.  
  
"Around five million dollars." Sarah's body swerved a bit before she caught her balance. Her eyes went wide with unspoken questions and Betty answered them. "Your father wanted money for you to live on. It's your mom's money too. It was all put into an account. Since your moms dead the money is yours." Sarah did an admirable job at her reaction. She only fainted.  
  
Although… if she had been awake she would have seen a strange man with weird gravity defying platinum blonde hair catch her. She also slept through the part where the Blonde man showed Betty a (false) contract in which he was Sarah's betrothed. They had been betrothed since they were eight and they loved each other. Of course Betty ate this pile of shit up like candy.  
  
Jareth left smirking with his Sarah in his arms and went to the underground. Now everything was perfect.  
  
Oh how wrong he was.  
  
"M'lady? M'lady? Wake up please M'lady. Your wanted in the throne rooms." Sarah raised her head up at the creature that stood before her. Long ugly brown matted hair and a scrunched up green face. A goblin. Sarah immediately jumped up. The goblin noticed. She showed Sarah her most pleading brown eyes. "Don't be mad M'lady. Master says he'll explain everything once you get to the throne rooms. "  
  
"Master?" Sarah thought she would hyperventilate. She was in the company of goblins. That meant only one thing.  
  
"Sorry M'lady we don't have time." The Goblin took out a small crystal and threw it at Sarah's feet. Instantly she was wearing a gown.  
  
The gown consisted of five layers each a little shorter that the first to make sure each of them showed. The first one went down to her toes. It was made of a deep almost brown golden silk. The second about half a foot above the first was a lighter golden color. It kept on going for three more layers, each a half-foot above the other and a lighter gold. Until the last, about a foot and a half below her waist was a white gold. Over that draped a dark green velvet over skirt. It opened like a drape to let the golden sunshine of silk in.  
  
The bodice consisted of the same dark velvet green. It was sleeveless and the neckline dipped in a long v shape to her navel. A layer of light silk was covered with gold seed pearls covered what the v neckline missed up to the top of her shoulders leaving a tantalizing two or three inches of cleavage there.  
  
Around her wrists were golden bracelets studded with emeralds. Her neck had one heavy necklace on it. Inch thick gold surrounded her neck in a loose choker and a emerald the size of a flat golf ball lay at her collarbone. Her hair was cascading down her back to her butt in a wild waterfall of saucy curls and straight hair. It was bejeweled with gold diamonds and green emeralds the size of a tact head all over. For her eyes golden eye shadow and her lips were a light red. And as a grand finally her whole body was covered in barely discernable sparkles that glittered like diamond dust.  
  
"What??" Sarah was seriously not getting any of this. In one ear and out the other. The little goblin grabbed her hand and led her down a (hehe) labyrinth of corridors. The she stopped before a giant golden door. Quickly straightening Sarah's appearance she pushed her through the doors.  
  
"My, my, my Sarah how you've grown." Jareth's mocking voice called down to her from his throne.  
  
(He he he aint I a stinker?) 


End file.
